Crash The Wedding
by Stupid Cow
Summary: The storm guardian fell backwards when the bullet touched, with a look of alarm. If only I could've confessed to Yamamoto, Gokudera thought desperately. Oneshot. -8059-


**Pairing:** 8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)

**Genre:** Romance

**Warning(s):** Yaoi/shonen-ai/BL/whatever you want to call it.

**Summary:** The storm guardian fell backwards when the bullet touched, with a look of alarm. If only I could've confessed to Yamamoto, Gokudera thought desperately. When he came back up, he shouted, "I will confess my love with my Dying Will!" in his duck patterned boxers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR ^^. Wish I did though. If I did, I'm sure us fangirls would be very happy~

**Author's Note:** Whoo~ Second fanfic for this account, a oneshot 8059 this time :D. I really like this one and am really proud of it. Honestly I didn't expect to publish this so soon! I spent, like 3 hours on this, during school xD. Hope you like it! Enjoy~

**Crash The Wedding**

His fingers drifted across the keys of the piano, playing a soft tune when the door burst open, revealing a flustered Yamamoto.

"Gokudera!" Though it's been years, the Vongola Guardian's attitudes did not change. Yamamoto flashed his 100-watt smile at Gokudera, running full speed to him.

"What is it, yakyuu-baka?" Gokudera asks, irritated. "You're distracting me."

Yamamoto laughs, "Distracting you from what? Anyways I have something exciting to tell everyone!"

He frowns, "What is it?"

He pulls out a box from his right poket and opens it, beaming. "I'm going to propose to Manami!" Inside was a bright diamond ring with a silver band, simple but beautiful.

Gokudera falters and drops his hands, creating a loud sound from the piano. Yamamoto covers his ears and flinches when he hears the sound, but Gokudera didn't hear a thing. The only thing he could hear was Yamamoto's words repeating his his head. _He's actually serious about that girl? I...I never thought he was serious about any of them._

"Gokudera!"

"W - what?"

"Did you hear what I said?" He smiles again.

"Yeah..." He tried acting nonchalant, "W - when are you going to propose?"

"Tomorrow! I just got this ring yesterday, special order from Italy! Dino-san helped me get it because it was really rare." Gokudera left Yamamoto blabbering on about the ring, pretending he was still listening.

But he wasn't of course...because his heart was breaking. _Fuck, how can a stupid _guy_ like that make me feel this way?_

And the whole time Yamamoto went around telling the family, everyone noticed and commented on his mood. However, only Tsuna and Reborn knew why he was feeling that way. He had told Tsuna years ago and Reborn, well, he didn't know how the baby even knew...Tsuna swore he didn't tell him, but he guessed it was obvious if you paid attention to it.

He had tried to tell the idiot but it was so _hard_. By the time he could get Yamamoto's attention, he had become a blabbering idiot. Either that, or he couldn't speak at all. Those three simple words couldn't come out of his mouth no matter how hard he tried. And once he connected his eyes with Yamamoto's, it became impossible.

So Gokudera just avoided him. But that could only last a couple of days. And when Yamamoto noticed, he got so close to Gokudera, almost close enough to kiss him; and yet he wouldn't even notice that he was that close, when Gokudera's pale skin flushed red from the roots of his silver hair to his neck.

So he suffered. Everyday he would see the woman Yamamoto was now engaged to and he would just leave. He could see why Yamamoto loved her. She was beautiful - anyone could see that. Her jet black hair contrasted against her light skin and her deep blue eyes sparkled in the light. Along with her beauty was her kindness and intelligence. She treated everyone closely, ending the names of the little ones with _-chan_ and having long conversations with Tsuna. She was in school to become a lawyer, but she was an avid baseball fan. Apparently she had been to every one of the college's games. Even Reborn approved of her. And he knew Yamamoto's father would as well.

When he thought of all those things, he became even more depressed. And even more when Yamamoto asked Tsuna and him to be the best man - ahem, _men_.

OoOoO

"You should tell him."

The rain guardian looked at his boss.

"Even if he won't reciprocate your feelings, you should at least tell him."

Gokudera's voice was low. "Jyuudaime, he's happy. If I tell him, he'll feel guilty. I know he will."

Something flashed through the Vongola boss's eyes. "Gokudera-kun! He deserves to know! So tell him - that's an order."

Gokudera stood up so abruptly that he knocked over his chair. "Just because you're my boss doesn't mean you should tell me what to do about my personal life. Just because I'm loyal and obedient - you shouldn't take advantage of that!" With that, he stormed off, closing the door with a rough _SLAM!_

_Gokudera-kun has really grown up. He's different. But that's not a bad thing._

"No worries, Dame-Tsuna. I have a plan." Reborn appeared with a twinkle in his eye.

_Uh-oh._

OoOoO

As the months passed, Gokudera and Tsuna, since they were the best men, were pushed around, helping with every aspect of the wedding. They were in and out of different tuxes, ranging from the color, the size, everything, and too-tight shoes. Manami the bride, insisted they help with everything and made sure they were involved, though the man nicknamed _Smokin' Bomb Hayato_ resisted all the way.

During that time, Gokudera had pretended the previous conversation with Tsuna had never existed and he continued to go, "Jyuudaime! Jyuudaime!" when said boss was around.  
Tsuna however, still hadn't forgotten about Reborn's words: _No worries, Dame-Tsuna. I have a plan._ Oh, how he hated his home tutor's plans. With a shake to his head, he forced it out of his mind.

OoOoO

"Gokudera! Tsuna! Wake up! I'm getting married today!" Yamamoto went to their rooms personally to wake the two up extra early. Reborn accompanied the tall man and kicked Tsuna in the head to wake him up.

"Ow! Okay, I'm up!"

Yet they had a harder time waking up the bomber. Even with Reborn's kick to the head, Gokudera had unconsciously taken out and threw his bombs, creating a big explosion. After a couple of rounds of that, Gokudera finally - though lazily - got up.

The rushing bride helped Yamamoto put everyone into place, adjusting bows, fixing the bridesmaid's hair, though not complaining once.

The relatives and friends of the Vongola and Nakamura families arrived and were greeted and seated and soon the wedding began.

Meanwhile, Gokudera was a shaking mess. He was aware that Tsuna, as well as the whole family was watching - more like staring at the nervous man - like they somehow knew about the situation.

What he didn't expect was the next part of the wedding.

The "I do's" had started.

He stands by the bridesmaid without an expression. However beneath the exterior was a fury of debate inside of him. Then his expression changed - it became determined, with his eyebrow furrowed and a spark ignited in his eyes.

Reborn was the minister. "Will you take Nakamura Manami as your lawfully wedded wife?"

A laugh echoed across the room. "I - "

" - Wait - "

But before Gokudera could finish, there was a loud sound.

_- BOOM!_

Reborn had shot Gokudera in the head. With a Dying Will bullet.

But nobody gasped - not any of the guests, nor the Vongola family, the bride, or Yamamoto! There were no surprised faces, no covered eyes, nothing. They only watched expectantly, almost anticipating what would happen next.

The storm guardian fell backwards when the bullet touched, with a look of alarm. _If only I could've confessed to Yamamoto_, Gokudera thought desperately.

When he came back up, he shouted, "I will confess my love with my Dying Will!" in his duck patterned boxers.

He ran to the rain guardian and grasped his arm.

"Yamamoto, I love you. I've been in love with you for years. When I first realized I was in love with you, I ran to Jyuudaime to ask him if I should confess. He said it was my decision. I was too much of a coward to do it. But now, I'm not. I love…"

By then the bullet had worn out.

"…you."

And he realized what he had just said.

"W - wh…wait! I - I didn't mean it! I take it back. Continue! Continue with the wedding!" He exclaimed, gesturing wildly with his face flushed tomato red.

The he ran. He didn't look back once. _Fuck. Fuck-fuck-fuck. I confessed in front of everyone. In front of Yamamoto's bride. In front of _Yamamoto_._

After running for five straight minutes, he stopped, exhausted. He didn't care where he was. But when he looked up, he realized he was at a park. The same park he and Yamamoto spend three years ago. The same park where he realized his love for Yamamoto.

_I don't give a fuck anymore_, he thought bitterly.

So he sat down and lit a cigarette, watching parents chase after their children.

_There's something in my eye._ But of course he was lying to himself. A single tear coursed down the side of his face to his chin. He didn't bother wiping it.

And before long, he was hunched on that bench, crying openly. He just didn't care anymore.

He didn't even care when someone sat on the bench next to him and wrapped their arms around him.

"Are you okay, oniisan?" A twinkling voice came from the figure embracing him. He looked up.

A little girl, smaller than half of his side smiled up at him. She had pig tails on each side of her head and big blue eyes. Her green dress went down to her knees, puffing out.

"Um…I'm okay."

"Really? You don't look okay."

She hugged him even tighter.

"Feel better, please? I have to go to my mommy now."

Gokudera nodded at the girl and she got off his lap.

"Bye, oniisan."

"Bye…"

From afar, Yamamoto was watching the whole spectacle. He watched as Gokudera hunched down again, and with a leap of courage and a racing heart, he walked to him.

As he sat down and embraced the crying man under him, the storm guardian mumbled, "I'm okay, little girl."

Yamamoto smiled gently, a different one from his usual 100-watt smile. "I'm not a little girl, Gokudera," he whispered softly into Gokudera's ear. Hearing his familiar voice, said man stiffened.

"W - what are you doing here, yakyuu-baka? Aren't you supposed to get married?"

"I wanted to explain…"

"Explain what?" Gokudera still wasn't looking at him.

"It…it was all a plan. I'm not getting married."

Startled, Gokudera turned to him with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I know it's stupid but…I went to Reborn for help. He made me this plan and I was stupid enough to go along with it."

"What was the plan for, baka?

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What?" He was getting irritated.

Before Gokudera knew what was happening, a pair of soft, moist lips came crashing down on his. It took a minute for him to realize it was Yamamoto. Responding, Gokudera kissed back almost shyly. They parted and Yamamoto looked into the storm guardian's eyes with a look of love in his eyes.

"I love you, Gokudera."

"I…"

But he didn't need to reply because Yamamoto's lips came down on Gokudera's again, this time more passionate and less chaste than the other one. Yamamoto licked his lips lightly and received entrance to the other's mouth immediately.

It would be an hour before they stopped and went home with their fingers intertwined.

[Flashback]

"Um…Reborn?"

It took a minute for the hitman infant to respond, as he was cleaning his gun with a Leon-napkin.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me?"

"With what?"

"Um, I - I love Gokudera and - "

" - you want to confess," Reborn finished his sentence with a knowing look in his eyes.

"A - ah, yeah."

"I have a plan." Reborn loved making plans.

"Eh? Already?"

"Hai." The baby lept onto Yamamoto's shoulder and whispered said plan into his ear.

"Are you sure it'll work?"

Reborn smirked. "My plans always work. I know a woman named Nakamura Manami and if we pay her, she will go along with it."

"What about the guests? And all the wedding preparations?"

"We don't need money. We are the mafia after all. As for the guests, they'll be in on it."

"Oh, we're still playing that game?" Yamamoto laughed.

Reborn ignored that comment. "Gokudera will surely get jealous. And if it doesn't work, I'll shoot him."

"Haha, that'a a little drastic."

[End Flashback]

Reborn sat on the window sill of the house.

_"T- Takeshi! Nngh - !"_

_"Mmm, I'm sorry Hayato. I promise it won't hurt anymore!"_

Reborn didn't have to look into the window to know what was happening. He smirked.

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note: **_Viola!_ I really hope you liked it ^^ I personally thought it was better than _Mukuro's Boots_, but that's just my opinion. Reviews are loved and appreciated. Constructive criticism is accepted, but flames are not.


End file.
